


Reindeer Games Drabble

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [28]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: Character A: “You look lovely.” B: “Thanks. You look like you got ran over by a reindeer.”
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	Reindeer Games Drabble

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“You look lovely, sweetheart,” Thomas smiled, admiring Felicity’s new holiday dress. 

“Thanks,” Felicity giggled to herself. “You look like you got ran over by a reindeer, Daddy!”

“What?” Thomas could barely finish getting the word out before his son came barreling into the room wearing his new reindeer onesie pajamas. Vincent headed toward his father, the jingle bells on his antlers all but ensuring a surprise attack would be impossible. He ran at his dad who pretended to tumble over when his son collided with him. 

“I got you,” Vincent hopped on Thomas. “Look, daddy! I’m a reindeer.” Vincent pushed his antlers at Thomas. 

“I see,” Thomas smiled. “I better call Santa and tell him I caught an escaped reindeer.” 

“Did I do good mommy?” Felicity asked jumping into Alex’s arms who was standing in the doorway where Vincent had come from. “Daddy was so surprised!” 

“You did perfect!” Alex kissed Felicity who immediately started giggling again. 

“I want to go tackle daddy too!” Felicity exclaimed. 

“That is an excellent idea. Let’s both go!” Alex offered, putting her daughter down. Felicity had lived up to her name, she was pure happiness and that is exactly what she and her brother brought to their lives every day.

“Yay!!!” Felicity ran to her dad, joining her brother in jumping on him. 

Alex moved in to join the twins. She caught Thomas’s attention for a moment and in his eyes, she saw everything she was feeling too–overwhelming joy and absolute peace. 


End file.
